ecclesfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Conservation
-Ecclesfield Conservation Group - Unofficial Page. Please Click on "Edit", try our the editing features, and add your thoughts on this proposed partial replacement for the soon to be "transitioned" googepages conservation site. *The Conservation Group (that is the workers, not me) have replaced the topping stones on the wall between St. Mary's Church and Priory Road, and I think that they have done a fantastic job... --Jim 11:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *July's meeting of the Ecclesfield Conservation Group will discuss the question of whether there are sufficient people to take on the maintenance of the old garage site on St.Marys Road shown below... *The Conservation Group has mowed the grass on the land on St. Marys Lane, and has added soil and plant seeds. Note that the only trees felled last year were those designated by the Council as unsafe or endangering the wall. *If anybody has any York Stone they are prepared to donate to conservation work, please contact us on " ". We have made a start on the wall near St. Mary's Church by removing all cement obstructions and grass /weeds to enable us to begin laying the stone. *If anybody knows the date at which the now derelict cobblers shop on St. Mary's Lane was built, please let us know. *The Conservation Group has have just helped plant four trees on the land adjacent to Town End Road as part of the "Ecclesfield Improver Project". They thank Sheffield City Council Parks Department for providing such special trees. *Sheffield City Council have told the Conservation Group that the finger posts outside St. Mary's Church will be refirbished and erected in the next six to eight weeks (I.e. June 2009). *The new planning application for TC's MiniMart sign and shutters, has been approved. Click Here and then "Whole Doc PROPOSED", to see the new drawings. *The Conservation Group now has a draft document looking at the meaning of "Townscape Merit". *The Conservation Group's traffic sub-committe is writing to the City Council on residents wishes. If you want to be involved, just come along to their next meeting. *The Conservation Group thanks everybody who visited their stand at the 2008 Ecclesfield Gala http://gala.ecclesfield.googlepages.com and give their congratulations to the prize draw winners.... ::8 of whom were from Ecclesfield ::1 from Chapeltown ::1 from Hebden Bridge ::1 from Thorpe Hesley, and ::1 from Grenoside. ---- All visitors to this page are welcome to contribute photographs or edit text. This means that the Ecclesfield Conservation Group cannot be responsible for anything that appears on it. However, the page does still contain material of interest. Because its address is ecclesfield.wikia.com/Conservation most visitors are Ecclesfield residents interested in conservation. People wishing to say or contribute something to these visitors are therefore likely be Officials or Members of the Conservation Group, owners of property in the conservation area, or others interested in the village and its conservation. It is these people that we have to thank for their contributions. Anybody is welcome to add to or edit this page - just click on the edit link and type. Then click "Save page" to update this page, and click on the link below to update the Ecclesfield home page. Members of the Conservation Group in particular, are encouraged to log in first with their member name, so that everyone can see that the information is genuine, and perhaps leave a message for the contributor on their "talk" page. Click here to go back to the Ecclesfield Village Wiki Home Page